A collaborative linkage study of melanoma families that are not linked to known melanoma loci was inititated in the last fiscal year. Power studies have been performed to pick the most informative families for the search for an additional melanoma locus and genotyping for a genome wide scan has recently been completed on these samples. Analyses of the genome scan have been performed and results were be presented at the annual meeting of the Melanoma Consortium. Additonal families from the Melanoma Consortium were added to the Phase 2 dataset to increase power. These Phase 2 samples were genotyped in regions showing suggestive evidence of linkage in the genome scan. Analyses of these data are ongoing. - linkage, melanoma, skin cancer, mapping, genetics, susceptibility - Human Subjects